Cal Lightman vs Erik the Phantom
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: Cal has his work cut out for him with Erik can he break the shell and find out what he knows?
1. Chapter 1

Cal Lightman vs. Phantom of the Opera.

A/N okay this occurred to me one day when I asked my friends what would happen if you stuck Cal Lightman with the Phantom of the Opera aka Erik. This is meant to be funny enjoy.

Chapter One.

"Cal, Cal, CAL! I have a case for you!" Cal Lightman turned to see Ria Torres running towards him out of breath, "look if you wanted to give me a case just leave it in my office I'll get to it!" Lightman replied rather annoyed.

"No the person in question is here you're the only one who's going to have a prayer of reading him" Lightman smirked cockily at that taking the case file from Torres.

Chapter Two.

Erik sat in the cold sterile inhuman world; he was dressed in his normal attire though lacking the cape, his white mask firmly in place. He saw a figure enter a shortish man half his height with short brown hair and a British accent, " Hello my name is Lightman and you are?"

He asked as he consulted the case file "Erik, now how about you remove the mask and then we can have a nice chat" Erik simply stared detachedly at him "no" Cal was astonished he didn't show it on his face but this man was perfect not a hair out of place _the perfect liar _"Why won't you remove the mask?"

"Because there is no need for me to remove it, can we not talk with it on?"

"I need to see your face Erik I am sorry that's just how this works"

" I am not removing my mask, now either you conduct this interview or you let me go"

"Remove the mask"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Yes"

Cal was well and truly frustrated with Erik and his mask,

"Remove the mask or you can be arrested by the Federal Court" Cal was bluffing but he was hoping Erik didn't know that, "HA no you can't!" it turned out that he did.

Cal stood went back through the main door, leaving Erik sitting in the room staring blankly ahead.

"Bloody hell! I cannot read this man!"

Cal paced as he tried to think how to break Erik.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

"BLOODY HELL!" Cal yelled at himself in his office this man was beyond frustrating! _Frustrating! That was the key._

Cal wheeled back to the white room with Erik brilliant plan in mind.

_Tap, tap,_

Cal thought that this was bound to annoy Erik to no end and once he was angry surely he'd remove the mask and they could get down to business. _Tap, smack, tap smack…_

Erik had started to smack the table in time with Cal's tapping, Erik was wearing a smirk on his face Cal read the message loud and clear _I win. _

Chapter four.

Erik was really starting to get annoyed with this little man, of course he could just throw him across the room and strangle him if he really wanted to, with that comforting thought in mind Erik reasoned he could take his time.

"TORRES comes here!" Ria came round the corner to Cal's summons confused, "what do you want?" Cal simply took her by the arm and led her to Erik still sitting there. "read him"

A/N hey guys I'm sorry that this is really short I'm going to leave it there so wait for the next chapter okay?


	3. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS!**

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**THIS STORY WILL BECOME A LARGE SERIES!**

**STORIES WILL BE POSTED FEATURING THESE PEOPLE AS CAL LIGHTMANS **

**OPPONENTS THOUGH NOT POSSIBLY IN THIS ORDER:**

**ERIK (under construction)**

**ZIVA (NCIS she will be going last)**

**IRENE (Sherlock holmes)**

**SHERLOCK **

**PARIS HILTON**

**PINK**

**JASPER (twilight)**

**HOUSE (gregory house)**

**these are all UNRELATED to each other!**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rhea.

As soon as I had entered the room, he was up bowing low to me before crossing the room and pulling out my chair, "milady" he whispered very softly I simply stared at him as he returned and sank gracefully into the chair staring directly at me (or at least I think he was I couldn't see his eyes!) "Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" he asked his voice showing nothing.

"Rhea Torres" he nodded, "I know what you're going to ask me, it is not going to work" I thought that over, there has to be a guy who would get him to talk a close friend anyone.

"Erik do you have any friends in this area?" he stared at me (or I think he was) "I have no friends" he said very simply no emotions.

I sighed exasperated, "CAL!" he poked his head in the room "we need to talk" he nodded leading me to a private room where Erik would not hear, "I know how to crack this guy Erik we just need a little outside help.

A/N I know you hate it when I do this!

Ha

Too bad!  
Sorry I have just been busy with other things like the fact that Dimitri Belikov has stolen my muse!

Yes my poor muse has been stolen by Belikov and he refuses to give it back.

So I am writing without one.

Okay

Till next chapter!


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Nadir.

Erik had to be the most stubborn person on this earth.

There really was no denying it.

Fortunately I knew how to get him to confess.

ERIK I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO BURNT DOWN THE PARIS OPERA HOUSE! YOU CAN'T DENY IT!"

I yelled at him as he sat there, to everyone who did not know him, he would look calm, he would look sane.

But I knew better he had started to shake, and all of a sudden came the explosion I was waiting for.

"YES I BURNT THE OPERA HOUSE DOWN! YES I DID IT WAS ME! I BURNT IT BECAUSE I LOVED HER!"

he collapsed suddenly wracked with tears that physically shook his body. Cal Lightman and his team ran in, they had the evidence now they needed the arrest, somehow this didn't seem as easy.

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS AND KEEPS UP WITH THIS STORY!**_

_**I AM ALMOST FINISHED HERE AND I REALLY DO APOLOGISE FOR KEEPING THEM SHORT.**_

_**I JUST HATE WRITING LONG CHAPTERS.**_

_**BTW…I HAVE A NEW MUSE DO NOT FEAR!**_

_**LUVMYANGELOFMUSIC**_


	6. Chapter 7

chapter 6

Nadir.

Erik was dangerous. He was not rational. Angry . Cal and his team were getting ready to arrest him. "stop Cal please listen to me" he ignored me. "Cal please listen!"

he wasn't listening to me, talking to his team.

"okay everyone you need to do normal procedure, Rhea get the police on the phone you know the drill" "don't do what your planning to do. it won't work" "yeah mate ow do you know it won't work?" I nodded to a private room Cal nodded. "hey what are you on about? we are more than able to take down this guy" I sighed exasperated this man was almost as infuriating as Erik. "...Cal you need to be delicate with this he is not in a stable frame of mind, his temper has been known to get the better of his judgement to approach him now would be very prejudicial to you and your team, let me talk to him and try to calm him down. Till he is calm i do not recommend that you approach him"

Cal looked at me, "look either you can listen to me or you can do it your way. Either way i will be waiting for you and we can chat over coffee" I turned abruptly and headed out the door leaving Cal too hopefully make the right decision.

2 hours later Cal...

That bloody man, we had him cornered, he was ours! there was no where for him to go. Yes we almost had him, but that mans skills and speed weren't what we were expecting. There was Nadir having coffee he saw me and smiled. That man had the nerve to smile! i sat opposite to him, he stared back analyzing my face. I knew what he saw, a badly beaten eye, god knows how many cuts on my face yeah all in all a bad picture.

"you should have listened to me, where is Erik now?" "he is still in that room he's locked in he can't get out" Nadir nodded and said "May i talk to him?"

Nadir

Erik sat in the corner of the room breathing heavily as he tried to calm down "Erik are you okay?" he didn't speak just sat there. i walked over slowly each step waiting for him to lash out, he didn't. I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder he stiffened but then relaxed "did I hurt him?" I decided the only way to get him to calm down was to tell the truth. "Yes Erik but it's not serious he'll be fine but Erik we have to get you out of here!"

Chapter 7 Nadir Arrest.

He was cuffed and helpless, I had him by the cuffs leading him out, "I'll take him i am a policemen" "oh i don't think so chappy see I can't do that" Lightman believing that Erik was harmless handcuffed, he grabbed his left arm steering him towards the police, in a flurry of action Erik had flipped Cal on the ground pinned. I hurried over and pulled Erik off him, getting between Cal and him. Cal hurriedly scrambled to his feet to his feet as i steered Erik to a quite room, no one stopped me.

"Erik i need you to co-operate with me I will help you escape only if your willing to let me help you" Erik sat down quietly and looked up at me "Nadir i have trusted you with my life like you have trusted me in turn, i will allow you to lead me out"

Chapter 8 Nadir

I pulled him out past the silent team, Erik looked straight ahead determined not to look at them. "1,2,3..." I whispered Erik pulled the pin on a grenade of his own invention, "I suggest you cover your eyes daroga" he whispered before throwing the grenade. An amazing cocktail of chemichals burst forth creating brilliant fireworks, fantastic shapes surrounded Cal and his team yelled in surprise and ducked for cover, covering their eyes. I was pulled by my collar and we ran to an airduct. Erik pulled off the grill and forced me up climbing up after me.

Chapter 9 Cal

Dammit the man had escaped! security really needs to tighten. "well that was unexpected" "LOKER" "what!" "your such an idiot" "hey!"

"Cal calm down"

"Dammit!" Foster came round the corner with hot chocolate. "i thought you could use one" "haha Foster very funny"

end.


End file.
